SAPSII
by Synergie
Summary: UA. Derek a un petit problème. Jusqu'ici rien d'inhabituel, il a toujours eu la poisse après tout. Le truc c'est que le problème est d'ordre surnaturel, qu'il est en danger et que sa mère ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre ! Le loup-garou aurait du se douter qu'accepter l'aide de sa sœur ne ferait qu'empirer les choses... La SAPSII ? C'était quoi cette merde encore ?


Hello !

Si ce début d'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je publie quelque peu à l'aveugle là :)

* * *

Derek Hale considérait sa porte d'entrée avec hésitation.

Une part de son esprit tentait de le convaincre d'entrer. D'abord parce qu'il était épuisé par sa journée de travail mais aussi parce que c'était son appartement bordel et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à hésiter.

Problème : l'autre partie de son esprit était quant à elle en train de hurler au danger.

Le jeune homme tentait donc d'ignorer l'instinct primal qui lui tordait l'estomac. Celui qui lui disait de se barrer d'ici et de se réfugier dans un endroit sécurisé.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde.

Cependant, il s'agissait de_ sa _maison. Et danger ou pas, Derek avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Merde, obtenir cet appartement avait été assez compliqué comme ça.

« Un problème, Derek ? »

Le brun sentit son corps se tendre au son de la voix et se retourna lentement. Mme Sanders le regardait avec plus de curiosité que d'inquiétude – ce qui n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où la jeune divorcée était surnommée « la commère » dans tout l'immeuble – tout en tentant d'ouvrir sa propre porte et ceci sans lâcher les sacs de course qu'elle tenait à la main. « Aucun. » grommela-t-il avec réticence avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers sa porte.

C'était un mensonge bien entendu, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire à sa voisine de palier que son appartement était hanté par un esprit malin.

Et quand il disait esprit malin, ce n'était pas par amour de la métaphore, non non, un esprit malin était bien décidé à considérer son appartement comme sa nouvelle résidence...

Derek avait-lui même du mal à y croire… et ce malgré sa propre condition de loup-garou.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voisine claquer sa porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La trentenaire n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte si peu d'intérêt mais le loup s'en foutait un peu. Il avait d'autres problèmes.

La présence d'un esprit dans son appartement, entre autres...

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires durant lesquelles il pesta contre sa malchance coutumière, le jeune homme grogna finalement d'impatience et glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Un frisson glissa le long de son dos quand il entra. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence, ce qui était normal puisqu'il vivait seul. Ce qui n'était pas normal, en revanche, c'était le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Derek avait commencé à remarquer les signes d'une présence quelques jours auparavant. L'esprit s'était fait discret avant cela et le loup-garou avait passé son premier mois de locataire sans problème.

Puis une nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, crocs et griffes sorties, la sueur perlant sur son front et son t-shirt lui collant comme une seconde peau. Il était resté un instant tendu, les sens à l'affût car son loup continuait à s'agiter et ce malgré l'absence immédiate de menace. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se rallongeait tout en essayant de se calmer, il l'avait sentie…

Cette présence, juste au-dessus de son lit.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu l'apercevoir, ni même l'entendre mais à ce moment-là il avait su avec certitude qu'il n'était pas seul. La sensation de danger, sombre et glaciale, l'avait alors submergé et il s'était relevé d'un bond, entièrement transformé.

Son rugissement avait résonné dans tout l'appartement (il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir choisi un appartement doté d'une très bonne isolation). La présence avait disparue juste après, à son grand soulagement…

… pour finalement revenir la nuit suivante.

**OoO**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Derek se fustigea intérieurement quand il se sentit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre par Laura depuis des années. Pour sa défense, il était quelque peu fébrile ces derniers temps. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait par terre et se tourna en direction de la jeune femme qui était apparue derrière lui.

Il haussa les sourcils dans sa direction avant de jeter un regard appuyé aux outils qui traînaient au pied de l'arbre, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait sa question idiote :

« J'avais dit à maman que je passerai tailler son érable.

— Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu lui ais précisé que tu viendrais le faire alors que le soleil ne serait même pas encore levé ! », rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en pointant d'une main la ligne dorée qui commençait à peine à percer à travers les arbres qui entouraient la clairière.

Derek soupira intérieurement. Il était trop fatigué pour avoir une conversation avec Laura si tôt le matin.

« J'étais debout » dit-il placidement tout en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge et Laura n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas couché.

Un silence s'installa après sa remarque et sa sœur en profita pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Il prétendit ne pas le voir en récupérant son sécateur.

« T'as une sale tête », lança-t-elle finalement en venant se poster à ses côtés. Elle était en pyjama et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient encore emmêlés. Il l'avait probablement réveillée en arrivant de toute la famille, c'était elle qui avait l'ouïe la plus développée.

Cela avait parfois des désavantages.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préférait se concentrer sur l'arbre qu'il était en train de tailler. C'était beaucoup moins agaçant.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Laura était aussi la plus bornée, ce qui était impressionnant quand on savait que le trait de caractère pouvait globalement être considéré comme intégré à l'ADN de leur famille à ce stade.

Derek l'ignora un moment. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de son problème de « colocataire » avec Laura parce qu'il savait exactement comment ça allait finir. La brune allait en parler à leur mère qui lui ordonnerait alors de revenir habiter à la maison pour sa sécurité. Derek ne pourrait pas refuser puisqu'il s'agirait d'un ordre de l'Alpha et il finirait par devenir l'un de ces vieux célibataires qui vivent au crochet de leurs parents.

C'était globalement la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Et non il n'exagérait pas.

Cependant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter la situation encore longtemps. Il était resté les yeux grands ouverts, à moitié transformé toute la nuit de peur que l'esprit le surprenne encore. Celui-ci ne s'était pas « montré » mais l'appartement gardait toujours la trace de sa présence et le loup-garou ne pouvait plus se détendre une fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il avait fini par se lever, s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, où il avait constaté avec un mélange de d'horreur et de lassitude qu'il n'avait plus d'eau chaude. L'esprit semblait en effet avoir un problème avec tout ce qui était agréable.

Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il se souvint de l'air glacial qui avait envahi son appartement juste avant qu'il ne décide de fuir lâchement.

« Derek. »

Le ton impatient de la brune le sortit de ses pensées et il soupira après avoir stoppé ses mouvement un instant.

« J'ai un problème avec mon appartement, finit-il par marmonner tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'arbre qui était sous son nez.

—… Quel genre de problème ? Si c'est à cause des ébats sexuels que tu peux entendre à travers les cloisons, je t'avais prév– »

Il l'interrompit immédiatement :

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. »

Et grimaça quand il vit qu'il avait coupé une branche avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire.

« Maman t'a demandé de tailler son arbre, D, pas de l'assassiner. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que sa sœur arborait un sourire moqueur. Il lui lança un regard noir mais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Laura n'attendait que ça.

Un silence s'installa pendant un instant mais le brun savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas abandonné l'affaire.

« Derek. Quel genre de problème ? »

Le loup-garou termina ce qu'il était en train de faire tranquillement, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu le ton impatient de Laura. On se vengeait comme on pouvait. Il tentait aussi de réfléchir à une manière de narrer les événements sans l'alarmer. S'il se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à se débarrasser de l'esprit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se réfugier chez leurs parents. Après tout, si on passait outre sa tendance à réfrigérer son appartement et l'habitude qu'il avait de le regarder dormir, l'esprit n'avait pas l'air très dangereux… ha.

Derek s'accroupit et prit le temps de ranger ses outils, ignorant les soupirs impatients de sa sœur qui avait très bien compris son manège. Elle ne dit rien cependant sachant que son frère se braquait dès qu'on avait tendance à essayer de le faire parler.

« Un être surnaturel a décidé de venir habiter chez moi.

— … Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Il releva la tête brusquement, les sourcils froncés par la confusion :

« Quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en essayant de ne pas sourire :

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est ma manière de te dire qu'un esprit malin est en train de transformer mon appartement en glacière et que je ne peux pas rester chez moi sans sursauter au moindre mouvement. » avoua-t-il sèchement en refermant sa boite à outils violemment.

Laura haussa les sourcils.

« Sérieux ?

— Non, je viens découper des arbres à 5h du matin pour le fun, répliqua-t-il vertement, la voix suintant d'ironie, tout en se redressant.

— Ça ne serait pas si étonnant que ça…

— Laura. »

La brune leva les paumes en signe d'apaisement en voyant son regard tourner au bleu électrique. Son contrôle était quelque peu éprouvé par son manque de sommeil - :

« OK, j'ai compris, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner. »

Il soupira tout en regardant les arbres se peindre d'orange un instant. Cela lui permit de se calmer.

« Que dirais-tu de me raconter ça tout en buvant un bon petit café, hum ? » lança Laura avec un léger sourire. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entreprit de le tirer vers la grande bâtisse.

Le brun secoua la tête mais se laissa entraîner sans rien dire. 

**OoO**

« Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, ce truc m'a l'air dangereux. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. C'était soit ça soit il se mettait à gémir, la tête dans ses mains. Et il avait encore trop de dignité pour ça.

« Il faut en parler à maman. »

Et voilà. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était encore mal expliqué.

« Non. »

La brune fronça les sourcils derrière sa tasse de café.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que maman s'en mêle, j'ai 26 ans, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin et que cela ne l'aidait pas à appuyer ses arguments mais il s'en fichait un peu.

Les sourcils de Laura se haussèrent, cette fois, et elle le fixa, l'air dubitatif :

« Très bien, dit-elle après un moment de silence, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il t'aura assassiné dans ton sommeil.

— Il faut juste que je trouve comment le faire partir, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il faisait ça beaucoup trop souvent quand Laura était dans les parages.

— Cherche plutôt comment le tuer, ce truc semble être un cousin germain du détraqueur et ces trucs sont genre super vicieux…, répondit-elle en fronçant le nez.

— Les détraqueurs n'existent pas, Laura. »

La brune renifla moqueusement avant d'ajouter :

« Ha. On verra si tu tiendras toujours le même discours quand tu seras devenu un légume. »

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir las avant de replonger la tête dans sa tasse. C'était plus facile de prétendre que Laura n'existait pas de cette manière.

« Plus sérieusement, si ça devient trop bizarre je le dirais à maman. », indiqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique en pointant son index dans sa direction.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais en voyant le regard de sa sœur, il préféra se taire. Soupirer était une réponse bien moins dangereuse pour sa santé.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Les deux loup-garous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Thalia Hale les fixait, une leur malicieuse ancrée dans le regard. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le plus jeune craignit un instant qu'elle ait entendu toute leur conversation.

« Hey, maman, bien dormi ? » lança Laura avec un sourire. La brune lui donna un coup de coude quand elle vit qu'il restait planté sans rien dire. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

Derek n'avait pas l'habitude de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Pas depuis son adolescence du moins… A l'inverse, ses sœurs étaient devenues des expertes dans le domaine et il n'avait jamais compris comme elles faisaient pour agir aussi naturellement.

« Bonjour maman. » dit-il finalement.

L'Alpha secoua la tête doucement avant de venir les embrasser. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de la table et alla se chercher une tasse sans un mot. Derek jeta un regard alarmé à sa sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tapoter le bras. Elle continua ensuite de boire son café comme si de rien n'était.

Talia revint rapidement vers eux, une tasse fumante dans une main et les restes d'une brioche dans l'autre. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de tirer sa chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Je suis venu tailler ton érable, lança-t-il abruptement. Talia stoppa son geste un instant pour lui jeter un regard perplexe et à ses côtés Laura se passa la main sur le visage en grognant.

— Oui, je m'en suis doutée… » répondit-elle lentement en haussant les sourcils en direction de sa fille aînée qui balaya sa question muette d'un geste de la main.

Leur discussion muette pouvait globalement être traduite par : « Pourquoi ton frère agit encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude ? », « Laisse tomber maman, Derek a perdu la boule, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. ».

Derek se cacha derrière sa tasse tout en grognant intérieurement. Il n'allait même pas avoir besoin que Laura crache le morceau à ce rythme. Il y arriverait très bien tout seul.

« Comment se passe le travail ? » s'enquit Talia tout en déposant des bouts de brioche devant Laura et lui, les intimant ainsi à manger. Ce que Laura s'empressa de faire avec joie.

Derek essaya de se détendre tout en répondant à la question de sa mère. Elle avait eu du mal avec l'idée de le voir quitter la maison familiale et il subissait un interrogatoire à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Laura vivait toujours chez eux et l'Alpha en elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui avait voulu s'éloigner de la meute. Derek avait beau eu lui expliquer qu'il voulait simplement devenir plus autonome maintenant qu'il était adulte et qu'il avait un travail, elle semblait toujours suspicieuse concernant ses motifs.

Derek, lui, ne voyait pas en quoi il était anormal de vouloir être un minimum indépendant à son âge. Comme Cora à présent, il était parti à la fac pendant des années et cela n'avait dérangé personne. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était différent maintenant. Si Laura habitait encore là c'était seulement parce qu'elle se préparait à devenir la future Alpha et que c'était plus facile d'apprendre ainsi.

Et il habitait à dix minutes à pieds de chez eux, bordel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décidé de déménager à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Ça va, le projet avance doucement. », répondit-il avant de grignoter sa tranche de brioche. Il avait vu Laura la zieuter du coin de l'œil et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu s'il l'avait laissée traîner plus longtemps.

Sa mère suivait ses gestes des yeux et il concentra son attention sur les miettes qui s'amoncelaient sur la table afin d'éviter son regard.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. », dit-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés.

Derek se tendit un instant avant de relever la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Sa mère plissa les yeux devant sa réaction et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui demander des explications mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire puisque Laura choisit ce moment pour lui donner un coup de pied.

Derek grogna dans sa direction instantanément, et rencontra un regard moqueur.

« On se demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits, petit frère… », insinua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Le brun se sentit rougir de gêne et cela l'agaça. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être gêné. Laura essayait seulement de détourner l'attention de leur mère. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher de ce côté-là… loin de là.

Et non, le sujet ne le rendait pas du tout amer. Le célibat lui allait très bien.

Sa mère dissimula son sourire derrière sa tasse tandis que Laura explosait de rire devant la grimace qu'il tirait.

« Vous êtes tous bien énergique ce matin », lança une voix masculine.

Derek tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et sourit en voyant son père appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Son visage portait encore les traces du sommeil et ses sourcils haussés montraient clairement sa surprise face au tableau qui l'accueillait. Derek lui adressa un sourire penaud. S'ils avaient réussi à réveiller leur père et ses oreilles humaines, c'est qu'ils devaient être particulièrement bruyant.

Daniel secoua gentiment la tête dans sa direction avant d'aller embrasser sa femme.

« Derek devait tailler l'érable de maman… et il a décidé que 5h du matin était le meilleur moment de la journée pour le faire. », rétorqua Laura ironiquement.

L'humain eut un léger rire avant d'embrasser la brune sur le haut de la tête :

« Eh bien, cela a au moins le mérite de me permettre de tous vous voir avant d'aller travailler. »,

Il décoiffa les cheveux de Derek quand il passa devant lui pour aller se remplir une tasse de café. Le brun grogna pour la forme.

Daniel était professeur d'histoire dans la ville d'à côté et devait toujours partir assez tôt le matin. C'était quelqu'un de calme et conciliant, ce qui était rare dans leur meute où la plupart des membres étaient sanguins et impulsifs. Son statut d'humain n'enlevait cependant rien au respect que les plus jeunes membres de la meute avaient envers lui. En réalité, la majorité se tournait vers Daniel dès qu'ils avaient un problème qui n'était pas directement lié à leur condition de loup-garou. Au fil des années Daniel avait gagné le rôle de confident. C'était d'autant plus le cas pour Cora et Derek qui étaient beaucoup plus introvertis que Laura et trouvaient plus facile de discuter avec lui que leur mère.

Leur mère pouvait être effrayante.

Derek soupira de soulagement quand Daniel dévia la conversation vers des terrains moins dangereux. Le brun avait parfois l'impression que son père était une espèce de psychique et qu'il le cachait à toute la famille depuis le début. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sauvait la mise ainsi.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ses parents parler de Cora et Isaac ainsi que de leur prochaine visite. Les deux plus jeunes étudiaient à San Diego et étaient censés revenir à la maison après la période de partiels qui aurait lieu juste avant les vacances de noël. Il savait déjà tout ça puisque Cora et lui se téléphonaient au moins une fois par semaine c'est pourquoi son cerveau lui rappela avec un plaisir malsain qu'il était temps de réfléchir à son problème d'esprit malveillant. Ô joie.

Il devenait urgent qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser, si possible avant que sa mère ne décide de débarquer chez lui à l'improviste et se rende compte qu'il était probablement en train de vivre avec son futur meurtrier.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi compliqué ? 

**OoO**

Derek aimait son travail.

Il aimait le fait de ne pas toujours être coincé derrière un bureau, de pouvoir travailler à l'extérieur et de voir ses concepts se réaliser sous yeux. Il était toujours émerveillé lorsqu'il voyait les plantes, les arbres qu'il avait choisis de faire pousser ensemble s'adapter les uns aux autres, évoluer en fonction des saisons. Le changement des couleurs, de la densité et l'atmosphère générale que la composition reflétait parvenaient toujours à l'émerveiller.

Oui Derek aimait son travail. Sauf quand il n'avait pas eu une seule bonne nuit de sommeil en une semaine. Là, il était difficile d'apprécier rester sous la pluie pendant des heures afin de vérifier les plantations de son nouveau projet sans commencer à péter les plombs.

Derek détestait présentement sa vie.

« Derek, j'ai terminé de mon côté. »

Le brun arrêta d'assassiner le sol des yeux un instant et releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un de ses employés. Celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé par la pluie qui tombait drue sur son crâne rasé et arborait son visage impassible habituel. L'attitude quelque peu étrange de Derek ne semblait pas le troubler plus que ça.

C'est pour ça que Boyd était son préféré.

Boyd était l'un des derniers membre de la meute et avait accepté la morsure alors que Derek était encore à New York, pour ses études. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas réellement fait connaissance avant que Derek décide de revenir habiter en Californie, quelque mois auparavant. Il venait alors de créer son atelier d'architecture et avait un grand besoin de main d'œuvre c'est pourquoi il proposa au plus jeune de venir travailler pour lui quand celui-ci annonça vouloir changer de travail. Boyd et lui s'étaient immédiatement entendus et ce malgré leur méfiance respective. Ils étaient tous les deux introvertis et aimaient travailler avec leurs mains. Cela les avait rapprochés.

Derek hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de concentrer son attention vers les rosiers qui venaient d'être plantés. Le travail avait été réalisé comme il le souhaitait mais il ne parvenait même pas à en être satisfait tant il était fatigué. Le projet qu'ils réalisaient leur avait été confié par la mairie et constituait la création d'un parc au milieu du centre-ville, à la place d'un vieil entrepôt. Tous les travaux de démolition et de ravalement de terrains s'étaient terminés en début d'année scolaire et Derek et son atelier d'architecte paysagiste devaient à présent effectuer les plantations avant que l'hiver arrive. C'est pourquoi Boyd et lui étaient à présent sous la pluie, alors que le jour était à peine levé, afin de vérifier que les arbrisseaux et bulbes avaient bien été placés selon les plans que Derek avait dessinés en amont.

Avec un soupir, il se redressa et prétendit ne pas voir le regard que son assistant lui adressait. Il savait qu'il avait une sale tête mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer la raison de son manque de sommeil à Boyd. Moins de personnes étaient au courant et moins sa mère avait de chances de l'être.

Et tenir sa mère à l'écart était sa priorité.

« Talia commence à avoir l'étrange impression que tu l'évites. »

La voix du grand noir brisa le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils marchaient afin de regagner le camion.

Derek grimaça. Il savait qu'esquiver le repas familial hebdomadaire aurait l'air suspect mais il avait craint que sa mère ne découvre tout rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui. Dormir moins de deux heures par nuit ne permettait pas à quelqu'un de fonctionner correctement. Même quand on avait la résistance d'un loup-garou.

Il jeta un regard à Boyd mais celui-ci continua de regarder devant lui comme si de rien était.

Le plus âgé savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen subtil pour le prévenir que son attitude étrange n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de sa mère et qu'il devait être plus discret s'il ne voulait pas subir un nouvel interrogatoire. C'était aussi une manière de lui donner l'opportunité de se confier.

Boyd était le type d'ami dont on ne pensait pas avoir besoin... avant d'avoir la chance d'en avoir un.

« Si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, Erica et moi avons un très bon canapé. », glissa ce dernier avant d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur de la camionnette.

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de grogner :

« Qu'est-ce que Laura t'a raconté ? »

Boyd tourna des yeux moqueurs vers lui et referma la portière, sans dire un mot.

Il allait tuer Laura.

Derek secoua la tête avec agacement, grimpa dans le véhicule à son tour et adressa un regard noir à son ami, qui arborait toujours un sourire amusé, ce qui chez Boyd pouvait carrément être considéré comme un fou rire. Vraiment.

« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui conduis ?

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils dans sa direction d'un air entendu avant de démarrer la voiture.

Derek laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'enchaîner :

« Est-ce que tu comptes répondre à une de mes questions un jour ? »

Boyd lui pointa la ceinture des yeux, lui ordonnant silencieusement de la mettre et Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter avec réticence. Le jeune loup était intransigeant là-dessus et ils avaient assez débattu sur le sujet pour qu'il sache qu'il était inutile de protester.

Une fois certain que sa ceinture était mise, Boyd appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« Je conduis parce que tu n'es pas en état de le faire et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident avec la voiture de la société. On en a besoin. »

Parfois avoir un ami aussi pragmatique était fatigant. Derek n'avait aucun argument contre ça.

« Ce n'est pas de cette question dont je te parlais et tu le sais très bien. »

Le sourire qui se dessina en réponse sur le visage de son employé lui confirma que : Oui il le savait très bien

« Boyd. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, la voix grondante.

Les yeux de son ami quittèrent la route un bref instant et rencontrèrent les siens, imperturbables.

« Calme toi. Si tu te mets dans cet état, ça doit être encore pire que ce que je pensais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis calme.

Le conducteur lui jeta un regard peu convaincu et Derek leva les yeux ciel.

« Tout ce que Laura a bien voulu me dire c'est que tu as des problèmes avec ton appartement en ce moment. Elle sait que tu ne veux pas alerter votre mère mais je pense qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter pour toi...

Derek grimaça tandis que Boyd ajoutait :

— … Ce que je peux comprendre. Je ne savais même pas que les loups-garous pouvaient avoir une tête pareille sans une bonne dose d'aconit. »

Derek se passa la main sur le visage en entendant ça, les yeux fixés sur la route devant eux. Il savait que Laura était inquiète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des sms pour savoir s'il avait trouvé comment se débarrasser du « détraqueur » comme elle le surnommait, et ce malgré ses protestations.

— Tu sais, je crois que les gens se plaindraient moins de ne pas t'entendre s'ils savaient à quel point tu es insupportable.

Boyd renifla, amusé.

— Erica aime quand je parle.

— C'est normal, Erica est pire que toi.

— Tu marques un point.

Les deux amis échangèrent un bref sourire et un silence confortable s'installa dans l'habitacle. Derek posa sa tête contre la vitre et laissa ses paupières s'abaisser avec un soupir las.

— L'offre tient toujours, en passant. Pour le canapé.

Le brun eut un sourire avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. 

**OoO**

Une semaine passa, semaine durant laquelle Derek évita sa famille tout en profitant du canapé de ses meilleurs amis pour récupérer et ainsi cesser de ressembler à un zombi. Leur maison avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être hantée par un truc indéfinissable même si Derek avait pu constater seulement quelques heures après son arrivée que Erica se débarrassait bel et bien de ses vêtements dès qu'elle posait le pied à l'intérieur de chez elle.

Cet épisode traumatique était toujours logé dans un coin de son esprit et Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'il avait vu de sa mémoire.

Erica explosait de rire dès que l'incident était évoqué car en plus d'être très à l'aise avec son corps, elle était aussi une mauvaise personne. Derek sentait ses oreilles chauffer rien qu'en y pensant. Boyd se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel en direction de sa compagne exhibitionniste tout en tapant le dos de son ami en un geste compatissant chaque fois que la blonde en reparlait.

Si on omettait l'Incident, comme il le surnommait intérieurement, Derek avait passé une bonne semaine en compagnie de ses amis et avait grâce à eux retrouvé son énergie habituelle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait à présent chez ses parents pour diner avec eux et ainsi leur montrer que tout allait bien.

Même si ce n'était pas exactement vrai…

Le brun grimaça quand il vit que la voiture de Laura était présente dans l'allée qui conduisait à la bâtisse. Il avait espéré que sa sœur serait absente pour la soirée mais la jeune femme avait probablement demandé à Erica d'espionner ses faits et gestes afin de pouvoir lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant les agissements des jeunes femmes en pestant et ce pour la énième fois d'être entouré par des folles furieuses.

Il se gara et grimaça quand les voix et l'agitation qui venaient de pair avec la présence de sa famille parvinrent à ses oreilles. Peter était aussi présent et le loup-garou grogna intérieurement. Si son oncle était au courant, il pouvait dire adieu à son indépendance. Peter, en sa qualité de chieur de première, se ferait le plaisir de le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout à ses parents.

Il se demanda brièvement si Laura était derrière tout ça.

Derek savait que l'inquiétude de la brune n'avait cessé de croitre quand elle avait vu son état de fatigue empirer au fil des jours mais elle n'avait pas relancé le sujet depuis qu'il dormait chez Boyd et Erica. Cela avait endormi sa méfiance et il ne serait pas vraiment étonné si son ainée avait décidé de préparer une intervention à son encontre.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde savait qu'il était arrivé, grâce à l'ouïe super développée que partageaient la plupart d'entre eux. « Dans le salon ! », s'écria toutefois son père, avec un sourire dans la voix. Derek leva les yeux au ciel devant l'humour particulier de l'humain. Ce genre de remarques ne faisaient rire que lui mais Daniel Hale avait toujours dit que cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas oublier qu'en dehors de chez lui, la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait étaient humains.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui quand il pénétra dans la pièce et Derek mis ses mains dans ses poches en un geste nerveux. Il ne reçut toutefois que des sourires plus ou moins chaleureux. Le sourire de Peter avait toujours tendance à être un peu trop carnassier à son gout mais c'était habituel alors il conclut avec soulagement que Laura n'avait pas encore vendu la mèche.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en saluant l'assemblée et reçut en retour un regard qui voulait expressément dire « Il faut qu'on parle ». Derek grimaça intérieurement tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Mika, le fils cadet de Peter. Celui-ci grogna tout en essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant – ce qui était impossible quand on avait la moitié des dents en moins et des traces de chocolat sur les joues – et Derek laissa ses yeux prendre leur forme surnaturelle pendant un instant, avec un sourire joueur. Le petit garçon lui tira la langue avant de retourner à son activité première – son livre de coloriage -.

« Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu », lança Peter d'un air faussement innocent alors que Derek prenait place à côté de lui. Laura était avachie sur le canapé qui leur faisait face. Ses parents étaient quant à eux assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et sirotaient leurs thés d'un air tranquille. Anna, la femme de Peter avait pris place à la gauche de celui-ci, et était présentement en train de lancer un regard d'avertissement à son mari qui prétendait ne pas le voir. Ses yeux moqueurs et teintés de curiosité étaient rivés sur Derek qui se demanda encore une fois comment Anna faisait pour supporter un tel emmerdeur.

« J'étais occupé. »

Peter haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ils savaient tous les deux que sa réponse était évasive. Il sentait sur lui le regard de ses parents qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation tandis que Laura faisait semblant d'être absorbée par son téléphone.

Derek sentit la fatigue poindre le bout de nez et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment la patience requise pour jouer aux petits jeux de son oncle et celui qui consistait à mettre la personne choisie mal à l'aise en lui posant le plus de questions possibles était de loin celui qu'il détestait le plus.

« Ton projet se déroule comme tu veux ? »

Comme d'habitude, ce fut son père qui lui sauva la mise. Derek sentit le soulagement le gagner alors que la conversation se concentrait sur un sujet auquel il pouvait répondre. Son père était réellement intéressé par l'avancée du parc et Derek prétendit ne pas entendre le petit soupir déçu de son oncle tandis qu'il expliquait à ses parents ce qu'il avait fait cette semaine. L'atmosphère redevint légère et tout le monde prit part à la conversation quand celle-ci dériva sur d'autres sujet. Ils parlèrent notamment de Cora, Isaac, Malia et de leurs études respectives, mais aussi des canines de Mika qui semblaient ne pas être pressées de repousser et ce pour le plus grand malheur du petit garçon qui, à cause de cela, avait développé une légère dyslalie.

Derek en profita pour se détendre et apprécier ce moment avec sa famille. Le repas, concocté par son père, lui remplit l'estomac de la meilleure des façons et le laissa repu et content. Une poignée d'heures plus tard, il se retrouvait à nouveau logé sur le canapé, les pieds de Laura sous ses cuisses, en train de siroter son thé les yeux fermés. Il pouvait entendre les deux couples discuter dans la cuisine, la respiration régulière de Mika, qui dormait à l'étage ainsi que les battements de cœur de sa sœur et il laissa le sentiment indescriptible d'être en compagnie de sa famille, sa meute, envahir ses sens doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il sentit le pied de Laura lui rentrer dans la cuisse et il grogna doucement en signe d'avertissement.

Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois d'affilée et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, agacé. Le bleu électrique rencontra le regard calme de la brune qui fit un geste de la tête en direction de l'extérieur. Le brun soupira quand il comprit ce que cela sous-entendait et il se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser sa fatigue. Laura lui tapota la cuisse avant de se lever du canapé. Il l'entendit dire à leurs parents qu'ils allaient faire un tour dehors alors qu'il enfilait sa veste et il attendit sur le perron qu'elle finisse sa conversation. La lune, à moitié pleine, brillait haut dans le ciel sans nuage et Derek profita un instant de la brise fraiche et automnale qui se glissait à travers sa veste ouverte. Les arbres ondulaient doucement au rythme du vent et le loup-garou laissa son regard s'égarer un instant sur la forêt qui entourait la maison familiale. Comme d'habitude, cette vision l'apaisa immédiatement.

Il sentit Laura approcher et la suivit avec un soupir quand celle-ci le dépassa sans s'arrêter. Ils marchèrent un moment à travers les bois, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il était important de s'assurer qu'aucun de membres de leur famille ne puisse les entendre.

Le concept de « vie privée » était complètement étranger pour les loups et il fallait des années de pratiques pour trouver les astuces les plus efficaces afin d'obtenir un minimum d'intimité. Certains loups géraient ça très bien et étaient très confortable avec cette partie d'eux-mêmes et puis d'autres comme Derek… luttaient considérablement.

Derek sortit de ses pensées quand Laura s'arrêta brusquement. La brune pivota sur elle-même et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as clairement ignoré tous mes appels et sms alors maintenant tu as intérêt à m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles, petit frère, ou tu risques de le regretter. As-tu trouvé un moyen de dégager ton détraqueur, oui ou non ? »

La voix de Laura était dangereusement calme et la lueur dans ses yeux n'annonçait rien de bon non plus. Derek se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

Nerveux, il laissa le silence les entourer et chercha quoi répondre. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit un grognement monter dans la gorge de Laura quelques secondes plus tard. Il savait très bien reconnaitre un avertissement quand il en voyait un.

« OK, OK ! L'esprit est toujours là, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des recherches approfondies afin de m'en débarrasser. » lança-t-il rapidement tout en jetant un regard penaud à son ainée.

La brune secoua la tête et expira fortement en réponse. Derek avait la certitude qu'elle se retenait de lui écraser le visage dans le tronc qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'en foutre une, là.

—Je sais.

—Merde, ce truc est dangereux, D, on en a déjà parlé.

—Je sais.

—Si tu continue à répéter la même chose, je vais vraiment te frapper.

—Je sais. »

La jeune femme laissa un cri de frustration lui échapper tandis qu'elle levait les bras en l'air en un geste agité. Derek se permit un sourire amusé quand elle détourna le regard.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois ! »

Le brun l'observa tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas pour essayer de se calmer. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir l'Alpha qu'elle allait devenir et cela remplissait son cœur de fierté et d'affection.

« Deaton ? lança-t-elle après un moment.

— Il dira tout à maman. »

Elle acquiesça pensivement et continua son manège distraitement.

« J'ai cherché dans notre bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ressemblait à ce à quoi nous avons affaire… il semblerait que ton détraqueur soit quelque peu unique. »

Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné par ce fait ?

« Nous avons besoin de plus de données, poursuivit sa sœur d'un ton pensif, et ce genre de situations à tendance à me faire dire qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'on passe au numérique. Les vieux bouquins poussiéreux c'est bien mais nous sommes au XXIème siècle bordel de merde, on devrait déjà avoir un site entier dédié à toutes ces conneries surnaturelles ! »

Derek préférait de loin « les vieux livres poussiéreux » mais il comprenait où Laura voulait en venir. Il se retint toutefois de lui rappeler qu'ils faisaient tous deux partie de « ces conneries surnaturelles ».

« Quand es-tu passé à l'appartement pour la dernière fois ?

— Il y a deux jours, pour récupérer des changes, pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as pas constaté de changement ?

— Non, il était là, je pouvais le sentir, mais je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il possède une enveloppe corporelle ou non. Même transformé, je ne perçois rien. Quand j'hurle, je le sens s'effacer mais franchement je ne pense pas qu'il quitte l'appartement.

— Tu crois qu'il est coincé là ? Tu sais, comme dans les films où les fantômes hantent les maisons parce qu'il y a un truc qui retient leur âme là-bas ou une connerie du genre… »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regardait surtout beaucoup trop la télé.

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas personne ne semble avoir le même problème dans l'immeuble donc c'est une possibilité. Cependant il pourrait tout aussi bien choisir de rester par lui-même…

— Ouh ! Quelqu'un est a-mou-reux !

— Laura…

— Bah quoi ? On ne sait pas, ça se trouve il veut juste rester près de toi parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de ton visage grognon du matin…

— Bien sûr…

— Ou de ton petit cul quand il t'a regardé prendre ta douche ! »

Son visage dut exprimer tout l'horreur que cette idée provoquait chez lui puisque la louve se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

— Laura ! Ce n'est pas drôle, s'offusqua-t-il tout en la regardant se plier en deux. Il grogna doucement.

Elle mit du temps à ce calmer.

— Hum, ça l'est un peu, répondit-elle finalement en haussant les épaules. Franchement si quelqu'un devait tomber sur un esprit transi d'amour, je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit toi, t'as toujours eu la poisse petit frère. »

Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire sur ce point. 

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre !

En espérant que cette petite intro ait piqué votre curiosité,

Synergie


End file.
